The Unfortunate Slytherin
by Elizabeth Mitchell
Summary: “Well, that is rather unfortunate, isn’t it?”


Summary: "Well, that is rather unfortunate, isn't it?"

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any Blaise lovers, usually I am among you. I'm not really sure where this came from actually. This is what I get for thinking in the shower. Sorry I apologize in advance for the CHEESE factor.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Somwhere not too long ago, in a land not so far away, a couple sat in a high-class restaurant in the middle of Muggle London on their third anniversary. Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger were one of the most famous couples in the Wizarding world and rarely got to dine out in privacy because of that fact. That together with the fact that Blaise was going to propose to Hermione tonight made him very excited and only "a tad" anxious.

Hermione knew what he was planning to do. He had told Draco who in turn told Hermione because they had a bit of a secret. Hermione was pregnant and Blaise didn't know yet. These things were making her EXTREMELY anxious. In fact, she was pretty sure she was having a panic attack.

Of course Blaise, who was completely off in his own little world was utterly oblivious to her distress. He was too busy praying to Merlin that she didn't swallow the engagement ring he had had hidden in their desert. He realized – in hindsight – that that probably wasn't his brightest idea.

Meanwhile, Hermione kept trying to keep his thoughts on everything BUT the impending proposal she knew he was planning. She would throw anything she could think of into the conversation just to distract him. But after the seventh _"Ya , sure love, you're right and the other idiot is wrong,"_ which clearly meant he wasn't paying her a bit of attention, she gave up. She decided that if he wouldn't take the hint she was so blatantly dropping then he could just ask her and maybe _then _he would realize just how bloody stupid he was.

"_Oh gods," _thought Blaise in a panic, _"here comes the waiter with the cake."_

The tall, dark, and handsome waiter seemed to glide over to their table in slow-motion. Both of them sat quaking in the seats in anticipation. The cake was triple chocolate fudge – Hermione's favorite. She suddenly regretted not trying harder to get him to not ask her. He didn't deserve this.

As Hermione took her first bite she felt something cold and metallic in her mouth. _"Oh shit,"_ she mentally screamed, _"he put the ring IN the cake!"_

When Blaise saw the look of recognition on Hermione's beautiful face e knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, my one and only love," he began, "I love you more than life itself. I want you to have my children and wake up next to me every morning for the rest of my life."

"_Bloody Fricking Hell!"_ Hermione thought frantically.

"'Mione, my love, will you do me the hon-"

"Blaise wait!" she interrupted. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait love? I'm kinda trying to ask you something right now." He laughed nervously.

"No Blaise, it can't wait."

She looked more serious than he had ever seen her in his life so he decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Blaise… I… Gods I don't know how to tell you this. I… I'm pregnant Blaise." She finished dejectedly.

"Oh my, love that's wonderful! I'm going to be a father. MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING!" Blaise yelled.

"No! Blaise wait!" She cried. "Blaise, you're not the father – Draco is."

If he hadn't been sitting down already he would surely have fainted. How had this happened? Two minutes ago he had been about to propose to the love of his life and now he felt like he had no reason left to live.

He stood on shaky legs, looked her in the eyes, and with far more conviction then he actually possessed, said, "Well, that is rather unfortunate, isn't it? Goodbye my love."

And with that he walked out of her life forever.

Author's Note: SO I really have no idea where that came from. Lol. Ummm reviews please. Although I totally get it if you found this story to cheesy to review. I do. Lol :D


End file.
